In Your Dream
by kyuppilming
Summary: /CH 3 UP/meskipun kau jauh dariku aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski harus dengan cara menyakitimu/ maafkan aku hyung.../KAU...pembunuh/summary GATOT/kyumin
1. Chapter 1

cast :

lee (cho) sungmin

cho kyuhyun

lee donghae

lee hyukjae

victoria

**epilog**

"dimana ini?"

"siapa kau?"

eoh...nuguya...aku?"

'cantik'

"kumohon jangan seperti ini..hiks...hiks"

"maafkan aku hyung..."

"saranghae...jeongmal"

"nado saranghae"

"KAU...pembunuh.."

"ANI...ANIYA...ANDWAAEEE..."

TBC :)


	2. Chapter 2

**IN YOUR DREAM**

**Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Victoria**

**Other Suju**

**Mian chingudeul kalo epilognya bingungin maklum FF pertama nih mohon bantuannya neee. Yesungdahlah daripada bosen lebih baik baca aja kelanjutannya SESUJU?**

**Chapter 1**

**-IN YOUR DREAM-**

Di sebuah bangku taman terdapat sesosok yeoja dengan balutan dress putih selutut,rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai indah dan hanya dipadu bando warna pink motif kelinci. Tatapan mata foxynya begitu lembut, senyum indah pun selalu terpatri dibibir plumpnya. Suasana sangat hening hingga tiba – tiba…

**BRUKK**

"aww…". Sebuah suara benda –lebih tepatnya seseorang terjatuh mengalihkan pandangan yeoja imut itu.

"aww..appo". ujar suara itu lagi yang diketahui adalah suara seorang namja.

"dimana aku?". Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena penasaran dengan namja tersebut,yeoja itupun beranjak mendekati namja tersebut.

"siapa kau?". Tanya yeoja tersebut. Karena mendengar ada suara halus yang menyapa telinga sang namja,namja itupun mendongak dan melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Seketika itu sang namja terpaku melihat betapa sempurna wajah yang dimiliki orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"hei tuan apa kau mendengarku?". Ucap sang yeoja dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah namja tersebut.

"eh-eoh…mian ada apa?". Ujar sang namja gelagapan.

"aku bertanya padamu siapa kau tuan?". Jawab sang yeoja sedikit kesal.

"oh kenalkan aku cho kyuhyun,dan kau?". Jawab namja yang kita ketahui bernama cho kyuhyun itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"lee sungmin imnida". Balas sungmin sambil menjabat tangan kyuhyun.

**-IN YOUR DREAM-**

Other place

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang meringkuk di pojok kasur dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan karena tidak pernah disisir,wajah dan baju sama kusutnya terlihat begitu miris jika dilihat.

TAP

TAP

TAP

CLEEK

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki disertai pintu yang terbuka hingga nampaklah seorang namja yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman –mungkin untuk sang yeoja.

"anyeong chagiya". Ucap sang namja yang bernama lee donghae itu.

"…"

"hah…makan dulu ne chagi kau belum makan dari tadi sore". Donghae masih berusaha mengajak yeoja itu –lee hyukjae- berbicara.

Ya,yeoja tadi adalah eunhyuk atau bisa dipanggil hyukkie istri dari lee donghae. Mereka menikah 1 tahun yang lalu,namun entah karena kejadian apa yang membuat hyukie depresi berat seperti itu.

Donghae mulai menyendok bubur dan akan disuapkan pad hyukkie,namun…

**PRAAK**

**PYAAR**

Donghae hanya menatap miris kepada istrinya itu. Selalu begitu,hyukkie selalu menolak jika donghae yang menyuapinya makan.

**GREEP**

Donghae memeluk hyukkie erat sambil menangis meskipun hyukkie memberontak.

"hiks…hiks…kumohon jangan begini…hiks". Donghae pun tak dapat membendung isakannya.

"hikss..hikss".

"aku merindukan hyukkie-ku dulu…hikss…bangunlah chagiya…mianhae…hikss…jeongmal mianhandago…hikss…hikss.". merekapun menghabiskan malam dengan menangis.

**-IN YOUR DREAM-**

Terdengar suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga. Setelah memastikan istrinya tidur pulas donghae pergi ke club malam hanya sekedar menenangkan hatinya.

**BRUUK**

Saat ingin beranjak ke meja pantry donghae tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja.

"ah..mianhae aku tak sengaja".

"nee…gwaen…N-NEO".

**TBC **

**Mian kyumin moment-nya dikit…di chap depan aku usahain banyak kyumin baca ne yang belum baca tolong dibaca n ditunggu reviewnya**

**Mungkin chap 2 besok atau lusa soalnya lagi sibuk try out **

**MIANHAE….SARANGHAE KYUMIN SHIPPER N E.L.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN YOUR DREAM**

**Cast :**

**Lee (Cho) Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Victoria**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Other Suju**

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

**Terdengar suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga. Setelah memastikan istrinya tidur pulas donghae pergi ke club malam hanya sekedar menenangkan hatinya.**

**BRUUK**

**Saat ingin beranjak ke meja pantry donghae tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja.**

"**ah..mianhae aku tak sengaja".**

"**nee…gwaen…N-NEO".**

**Chapter 2**

**-IN YOUR DREAM-**

Saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Keduanya hanya saling diam hingga sungmin memecah keheningan…

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini kyuhyun-shii?". Tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun menolehkan wajahnya dan seketika itu seperti terkunci akan mata foxy sungmin, kyuhyunpun hanya diam dan menatap dalam mata foxy itu.

Sungmin yang merasa ditatap dalampun mulai gugup, pipinyapun bersemu merah.

"k-kyu-kyuhyun-s-shii k-kenapa kau me-menatap-ku b-begitu. Memamgnya a-ada yang s-salah?". Tanya sungmin dengan sejuta kegugupan yang menderanya hanya karena tatapan kyuhyun yang begitu dalam.

"eoh.."

**KYUHYUN POV**

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini kyuhyun-shii?". Tanya sungmin yang membuat pemikiranku buyar. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Entah kenapa saat melihat mata foxy-nya yang indah itu aku seakan tertarik untuk masuk kedalamnya. Akupun mulai menatapnya dalam. Saat melihat foxy itu lebih dalam lagi, aku merasa aku mengenal pemilik mata itu sebelumnya. Tapi siapa?

"k-kyu-kyuhyun-s-shii k-kenapa kau me-menatap-ku b-begitu. Memamgnya a-ada yang s-salah?". Pertanyaan sungmin membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"eoh..mian ada apa?". Jawabku singkat.

Sungmin hanya menunduk seakan tak berani menatapku. Aku juga melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah. Apa karena aku yang menatapnya terlalu dalam ya, senyumpun terukir di bibirku.

"eoh…kau tadi bicara apa sungmin-shii?". Akupun mulai bertanya padanya. Dan diapun mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku.

"aku tadi bertanya, kenapa kau bisa berada disini kyuhyun-shii?". Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tadi sempat tak ku dengarkan.

"aku juga tidak tau…tiba-tiba aku sudah ada disini dan bertemu denganmu". Jawabku jujur.

"lalu kau sendiri sungmin-shii, kenapa kau juga bisa berada disini?". Tanyaku cukup penasaran. Diapun hanya tersenyum yang menurutku sangat manis itu.

"apa kau sempat mengalami kecelakaan dan dinyatakan koma?". Pertanyaan sungmin membuatku mengerutkan keningku.

"apa maksudmu sungmin-shii, aku bahkan baik-baik saja dan mana mungkin bisa koma, jangan mengada-ngada". Ujarku cukup sinis. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa yeoja ini mungkin gila.

"s-sebenarnya…hikss…hiks…a-ak-aku se-dang…hiks…kkoma". Isak sungmin yang membuat kedua bola mataku melebar seketika.

"MWOOO". Teriakanku pun tak terbendung lagi.

**-IN YOUR DREAM-**

**AUTHOR POV**

Other place

Donghae membulatkan matanya menatap sosok didepannya. Kilasan masa lalu terus berputar diotaknya. Sosok yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan hidup orang yang sangat di cintainya telah kembali. Rasa takut dan bersalah muncul dibenaknya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi wajah tampannya.

Tak beda jauh dengan donghae, sosok itupun juga membulatkan matanya tak percaya, namun itu hanya sementara sebelum terganti oleh seringai iblisnya. Tatapan mata yeoja itu semakin tajam saat melihat reaksi namja didepannya itu.

"oh…anyeong lee donghae-shii lama kita tidak berjumpa". Ujar yeoja tersebut. Rasa takut yang tadi menghinggapi hati donghae telah berganti menjadi emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

**DONGHAE POV**

Dia telah kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Victoria yeoja brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku dan sungmin noona yang aku cintai. Dengan melihat wajah busuknya mengingatkanku akan hal bodoh yang pernah ku perbuat hanya demi merebut sungin noona dari kyuhyun hyung. Sungguh hatiku mencelos saat mengenang hal buruk yang menimpa kehidupan kami satu tahun yang lalu. Ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu dan memperbaiki segalanya dari awal.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Flashback on**

Suasana meriah tergambar disebuah gereja tempat pemberkatan dua anak manusia yang akan melaksanakan upacara sakral tersebut. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan gaun putih tengah duduk menatap cermin. Terlihat dari senyumnya wanita itu tampak begitu bahagia.

**CLEEK**

"anyeong minnie-ah". Sapa seseorang membuat minnie –yeoja itu menengokkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"anyeong hyukkie-ah…mana suamimu?". Tanya minnie setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari hyukkie.

"aishh…dia sedang berbicara dengan kyuhyun, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini seperti kau tidak tau betapa manjanya donghae pada suamimu itu min". gerutu hyukkie membuat minnie terkikik geli.

"calon suami hyukkie". Sahut seseorang yang membuat kaget dua yeoja tadi.

"aishh kau mengagetkan saja hae". Gerutu hyukkie makin sebal.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Ya, donghae dan hyukkie menikah dua bulan sebelum pernikahan kyumin. Donghae menikahi hyukkie bukan atas dasar cinta melainkan karena sebuah perjodohan yang di adakan oleh sungmin dan kyuhyun. Jika ingin jujur, donghae sebenarnya mencintai sungmin yang notabene adalah kekasih kakak sepupunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pewaris cho corporation yaitu cho kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pemberkatan pun berjalan dengan lancar. Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun sudah diresmikan menjadi suami istri dan itu membuat hati seorang lee donghae serasa remuk. Sungguh sesak melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya menikah dengan orang lain. Sedang asyik membaur dengan para tamu dalam acara menjamu tamu, tiba-tiba donghae mendapat sebuah pesan singkat, seketika seringai terpatri di bibir tebal namja ikan tersebut. Dengan cekatan dibukanya pesan itu.

**To : donghae**

**From : victoria**

**Subject : bagaimana rencananya**

**Hae-ah bagaimana rencana yang sudah kita susun?**

**Apa berjalan lancar,kuharap iya**

**Kau menginginkan sungminkan? Jadi lakukan sebaik mungkin**

**Arasseo nae chingu **

Donghae semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya. Ya,donghae dan victoria berencana memisahkan kyuhyun dan sungmin setelah acara ini selesai. Donghaepun mengetikkan balasan untuk victoria.

**To : victoria**

**From : donghae**

**Subject : beres!**

**Kau tenang saja noona semua sudah kubereskan kau tinggal duduk manis dan tunggu kedatangan kyuhyunmu itu vic noona**

**Send **

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah duduk dalam limosin keluarga cho yang akan membawa mereka untuk bulanmadu. Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya, tangannyapun juga sudah basah karena berkeringat. Kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya gelisahpun mulai bertanya.

"ada apa chagi…apa kau gugup?". Tanya kyuhyun. Sungminpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat istrinya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa chagi…katakanlah padaku". Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk sungmin agar mau bercerita.

"aku…aku hanya merasa kita akan jauh kyu…hikss…hikss". Isak sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya menangispun memeluk sungmin dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"sstt…uljima chagi jangan menangis aku tak akan jauh darimu chagi". Ucap kyuhyun sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala sungmin.

" aku hanya takut kehilanganmu kyu..hikss". isak sungmin sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"ani aku akan tetap di sisimu chagi…saranghae…jeongmal saranghae". Ucap kyuhyun diakhiri ciuman lembut di kening sungmin.

"na do kyuhyunnie"

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanpun mereka saling bercanda hingga tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan yang sepertinya kehilangan kendalinya. Hingga tiba-tiba…

**BRAAAAK**

**SREEEEEET**

Limosin yang ditumpangi kyuhyun dan sungmin pun bertabrakan dengan truk itu dan terbalik serta terseret sejauh 6 meter.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin telah dilarikan kerumah sakit. Keluarga lee dan cho masih dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit. Donghae dan hyukkie hanya duduk termenung di kursi tunggu rumah sakit menunggu kepastian dari dokter mengenai kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Akhirnya keluarga lee dan cho pun telah tiba namun donghae menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang menunggu disitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan victoria adik tiri cukup lama dokter yang menangani kyuhyun dan sungminpun keluar. Segera saja mereka beranjak menemui sang dokter.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua dok?". Tanya donghae. Dokter park hanya menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai menjelaskan kepada mereka keadaan anak dan sahabat mereka.

"untuk kyuhyun-shii…dia hanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras sehingga menyababkan dia kehilangan sedikit memorynya jetika sadar".ujar dokter park yang membuat sedih mendengarnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin dok?". Kali ini eomma sungmin yang bertanya.

"untuk sungmin-shii…kami sudah berusah semaksimal mungkin…benturan yang dialami sungmin-shii cukup parah tidak hanya di kepala tapi di bagian-bagian yang fatal pun juga ikut mengalami benturan".ujar dokter park dengan kepala yang di tundukkan.

"ja-jadi m-mak-sud dokter sung-min…". ucapan hyukkie terhenti akibat airmata yang tiba-tiba merembes keluar.

"ne…sungmin-shii dinyatakan koma". Ucap dokter park final.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dipindahkan diruang ICU sedangkan sungmin di ruang isolasi karena keadaannya yang cukup mereka sadari Victoria berjalan di ikuti kedua bodyguardnya menuju ruang ICU. Dengan mudah victoria masuk ruangan kyuhyun karena memang tidak ada yang menjaga disana. Semua sibuk menjaga sungmin di ruang isolasi. Victoria menyuruh kedua bodyguardnya memindahkan kyuhyun kemobil dan membawa kyuhyun pergi.

.

.

.

keesokan harinya seorang suster memberi kabar bahwa kyuhyun menghilang. Semua orang sibuk terkejut dan mencoba mencari kyuhyun. Hanya satu orang yang nampak santai namun tersirat kemarahan dimatanya,ya orang itu lee donghae. Donghae tak menyangka victoria akan membawa kyuhyun pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

'sialan kau victoria,dasar brengsek'

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Mianhae chap kemarin terlalu dikit n bagi yang bingung alurnya di chap ini dah aku kasih flashback-nya….di tunggu reviewnya **


End file.
